


Abrazos

by Raquellu47



Series: Little Things [1]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Rizzoli odia los abrazos.<br/>Excepto si son de Maura. Entonces los adora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abrazos

Jane Rizzoli no es una persona “abrazable”.

Tiene muy claro cuál es su espacio personal y rehúye cualquier tipo de contacto invasivo fuera de lo estrictamente carnal. Los besos en la mejilla, los abrazos y todas esas muestras de cariño, tan naturales y normales para otros; la agobian e incomodan. Su madre no la comprende, Jane creció en una familia en la que el amor se respiraba en el aire, en la que un abrazo o una caricia eran capaces de espantar todos los miedos y curar todas las penas, en la que buscar consuelo no era motivo de burlas ni signo de debilidad.

Sus hermanos, a pesar de la imagen de duros e independientes que intentan transmitir, siempre recurren al cariño maternal cuando algo va mal.

Jane también lo hace, pero a su manera. Ella busca consejo, alguien que la escuche, y sale corriendo en cuanto Angela trata de acercarse demasiado a ella.

La cercanía le incomoda, le hace sentir débil, dependiente de alguien. No quiere consuelo y palabras dulces, no quiere mentiras y “todo va a salir bien” dichos con tanta convicción que casi parecen reales; ella prefiere palabras crueles pero verdaderas. Prefiere que la hieran con la verdad antes de que traten de consolarla con una mentira.

Por eso a todos, especialmente a la propia Jane, les choca su forma de actuar cuando Maura está cerca.

Desde que la rubia entró en su vida y se convirtió en su mejor amiga, todos los principios que Jane tenía claros y aplicaba a rajatabla se volvieron borrosos y desaparecieron. En pequeños instantes, dejaba caer sus murallas, mostrándose tal y como era: una persona con demasiado peso sobre sus hombros, alguien vulnerable y dulce.

Pero solo con Maura Isles.

Pasó de rechazar un abrazo y proponer una formar sacudida de manos, más lejana y emocionalmente segura; a buscar ella misma el calor del cuerpo de su amiga presionado contra el suyo. Pasó de pedir la verdad a suplicar que le dijera que todo iba a salir bien. Pasó de caminar a una distancia prudencial a pegarse hasta que sus brazos chocaban. Pasó de esconder sus manos marcadas por cicatrices a permitir que la forense las acariciara; a iniciar ella misma un roce sin motivo alguno, por puro placer; a jugar con los dedos de su mejor amiga.

Lo mejor de todo, según Jane, es que Maura la entiende y la acepta con sus manías y virtudes.

Maura también rehúye el contacto, tampoco comprende las emociones humanas ni soporta los abrazos, también tiene murallas que la aíslan emocionalmente.

Pero cuando están juntas… Todo cambia.

Jane nunca dejará de sorprenderse ante esa necesidad que a veces la sobrepasa y la empuja a bajar a la morgue y compartir un momento con su amiga. Nunca comprenderá por qué le es tan difícil leer a la gente cuando Maura es un libro abierto – complicado pero abierto – para ella. Nunca sabrá qué la lleva a rechazar un abrazo de su madre y buscar uno de la forense.

O sí…

Mientras que los demás la hacen sentir incómoda y violenta, sin saber cuándo es el momento adecuado para separarse, con miedo a quedar mal si lo hace demasiado pronto pero a riesgo de parecer estúpida si lo alarga demasiado hasta el punto de que la otra persona tenga que empujarla; con Maura todo es muy sencillo.

Su instinto la insta a rodear a su amiga con los brazos y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Se relaja totalmente, deja de pensar y de preocuparse. Llora libremente si se siente con ganas de hacerlo, teniendo la seguridad de que los brazos de Maura la mantendrán entera, de que ella impedirá que se derrumbe, de que luego no se sentirá avergonzada por haberle empapado la blusa con sus lágrimas.

Maura es terreno seguro.

Maura le aporta tranquilidad cuando la necesita.

Maura la comprende y le dice las cosas sin tapujos.

Sabe que la apoyaría, que reiría o lloraría con ella. Pero, ante todo, Jane sabe que el motivo de que nunca rechace uno de los abrazos de Maura – y viceversa – es simplemente que, cuando la forense la rodea con sus brazos y la estrecha contra ella, Jane no quiere apartarse inmediatamente sino alargarlo lo máximo posible.

Y es que con Maura no existe la incomodidad.

Maura la hace sentir como en casa.


End file.
